


Dating a Ghost

by Estirose



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umeko's newest boyfriend's a little unusual. Spoilers: Aba vs Deka (and late Abaranger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating a Ghost

**Dating a Ghost  
By Estirose  
c 2008**

She knew he was a ghost.

Nakadai Mikoto, according to his teammates, had died when his Minder had exploded a year ago, and only with some interference had he come back for that final fight.

But in that brief time that he’d been brought back, he’d been *amazing*. He’d charmed his way into her heart, making her forget for a moment that he’d died before they’d ever met.

And maybe she was unforgettable too, for he had shown up a month or so later by walking through her wall. His teammates said he was prone to dramatic entrances, and his had certainly qualified.

“Nakadai-sensei had a good heart, at the end,” Ryouga (who had insisted she call him by his given name) had told her, and when she’d repeated that to Nakadai Mikoto, he’d laughed and called Ryouga a fool. Sanjou-san had told her the dead man had merely found her interesting. And Ryouga had merely responded that it had to be strong enough to call Nakadai-sensei from beyond the grave.

Whatever had happened – and Umeko personally thought it was her strong heart that had called to the man – Nakadai Mikoto had come through that wall one day, and had never left.

Dating a dead man, of course, led to some logistical difficulties. She couldn’t drag him anywhere, of course, because he had no body to drag. If she wanted to go shopping, it took more than a little wheedling, and he sometimes winked out in the middle of it. She’d had a bit more success with the zoo. And her family probably did think it was better for her to date someone a little more *alive*.

But he hung around when she did her cases, sometimes offering a piece of advice or shooting down her theories, or generally working as a sounding board. After a while, the rest of the base got used to him following her around, too.

So, she didn’t mind, not at all. He was there, and he was hers, and that’s all that mattered.

-end


End file.
